juste toi
by makena
Summary: Duo et Quatre rentre de mission, mais il y a de la tension entre eux............


TITRE : juste toi  
  
AUTEUR : Makena  
  
MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com  
  
BASE : GUNDAM WING  
  
GENRE : YAOI Song fic (sur une chanson de Lorie intitulée tout pour toi) paroles en Italique  
  
COUPLE : Surprise, mais je peux dire qu'il y a Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei etc....  
  
DISCLAMERS : Pas à moi, dommage surtout Trowa je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis personne ne veut me le donner.  
Cette fic est pour coupine Poucycatt (lisez ses fics elle sont géniales), pour la remercier de ses encouragements, et pour ses petits mails qui me font toujours plaisir, et puis elle habite pas très loin ''enfin presque, nous sommes voisines frontalières'' de chez moi. Elle est très fan de Quatre.  
  
QUATRE : comment tu sais-ça ? Makena : je sais c tout, tu devrais être content non ! QUATRE : oui, oui je suis HEUREUX et elle écrit des choses sur moi ? Makena : oui elle t'aime bien t'as pas encore compris ? QUATRE : tu me l'as présenteras ? Makena : je peux pas t'es pas à moi QUATRE : ha oui c vrai j'avais oublié, bon ben je peux lui faire un petit KIKOU et..qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit sur moi ? Makena : tu vois pas que je réfléchis, je suis sensée lui écrire une fic alors sois un gentil garçon et va lire ses fics tu verras elles te plairont QUATRE : bien chef j'y vais, à plus.... Heu.. je pourrais revenir à la fin voir ce que tu as écris ? Makena : si t'as été sage, je vais réfléchir QUATRE : ha oui j'allais oublier..... KIKOU POUCYCATT Makena : QUATRE, VAS LIRE SES FICS... ET LAISSES MOI TRAVAILLERSINON ! GARE A TOI QUATRE : bon j'y vais Makena : j'aime mieux ça  
Juste toi  
Vingt et une heure et il n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, Wufei lisait un livre, mais n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, Heero comme à son habitude était scotché à son ordi, mais n'en était pas moins inquiet. Quant à Trowa il faisait les allers retours entre le salon et la cuisine ne tenant pas en place.  
  
- Trowa, arrête de faire les cents pas ça ne sert à rien lui dit Wufei  
  
- ils ont plus de dix heures de retards, il a dû se passer un imprévu, ont devrait peut-être aller les chercher Heero qu'en penses tu ?  
  
- tu t'inquiètes pour Winner ? Comme c'est touchant ! mais on ne bouge pas de la planque, ce n'est pas notre mission  
  
- Heero t'as un problème demanda froidement Trowa  
  
- oui si à chaque fois que Quatre est en retard et que tu réagis de la sorte, ça pose un problème pour tout le groupe, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, tu oublies qu'il est avec Duo  
  
Trowa n'eut pas le temps de répondre au Perfect soldier que les deux retardataires faisaient leur entrée. La tension entre les deux pilotes qui venaient d'arriver était tellement évidente que les trois autres, en frissonnèrent. Wufei avait levé le nez de son livre intrigué par la situation, Heero observait le comportement des deux pilotes, et Trowa fixait le petit blond d'un air interrogatif.  
  
- un problème demanda Heero  
  
- aucun répondit Duo avec une certaine dureté dans la voix, la mission est une réussite, bon moi je vais me coucher, j'suis crevé, good night boys  
  
Les trois pilotes se tournèrent vers Quatre afin d'avoir une explication sur la tension entre les deux pilotes pourtant très bons amis  
  
- Quatre demanda Trowa en prenant celui-ci dans ses bras, il c'est passé quelques choses ?  
  
- rien d'important, lui répondit le jeune empathe, je vais me coucher, Trowa tu viens ?  
  
- monte j'arrive lui répondit le français  
  
Quatre se traîna jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec le français, arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre il s'arrêta quelques secondes soudain hésitant prenant son courage à deux mains il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre que partageait Heero et Duo et frappa doucement à la porte aucune réponse. Il décida tout de même d'entrer.  
  
- Duo c'est Quatre, est-ce que tu dors ?  
  
- plus maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'Américain d'une voix froide,  
  
- je voulais savoir ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu ne supportes pas le fait que Trowa et moi soyons proches, tu sais je suis ton ami et je le resterais toujours de plus entre Trowa et moi c'est juste....  
  
- t'es pas le nombril du monde Winner coupa Duo, ce que tu fais avec Barton ne me regarde pas, et puis laisses moi tranquille j'suis fatigué, ça ira mieux demain salut ! Et l'américain se retourna mettant fin à la conversation.  
  
Quatre sorti de la chambre de Duo et se dirigea vers la sienne où Trowa l'attendait, voyant le petit arabe au bord des larmes il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, Duo entre temps prit de remord c'était levé pour rattraper le pilote de Sandrock, mais lorsqu'il vit Quatre dans les bras de Trowa il referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et retourna dans son lit avec un air furieux  
  
Tu deviens si jaloux Tu ne supportes pas que je parle à d'autres garçons Simplement que je sois sympa avec un autre que toi Ça ne te plaît pas  
  
Duo devait bien l'admettre la relation entre le pilote 03 et 04 ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, pourquoi ? Il avait du mal à le savoir, après tout depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles Quatre était resté le même, il passait toujours autant de temps avec lui. D'ailleurs Duo s'était fait la réflexion que lui ne laisserait pas aussi souvent et aussi longtemps le petit blond avec un autre. Pourquoi l'héritier Winner avait-il choisi Trowa ? Ça restait un vrai mystère pour lui, surtout que Duo aurait juré que le pilote aux yeux d'émeraude craquait pour Mister Iceberg, et que celui-ci n'était pas insensible au pilote du Heavyarms. Mais bon il s'était trompé, et ça le rendait triste.Pendant ce temps dans la chambre que partageait les pilotes 03 et 04, c'était une toute autre ambiance, on pouvait ressentir de la tristesse et de la déception.  
  
- Quatre murmura Trowa qui serrait toujours son ami dans ses bras, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Oh Trowa ! Je suis si malheureux, je ne comprends pas Duo. Tout c'est bien passé durant la semaine, la mission a été une vrai réussite, et sur le chemin du retour il c'est complètement renfermé, plus on approchait, plus il devenait irritable, mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? J'étais tellement content de vous retrouver que je n'ai pas arrêté de parler de nos retrouvailles, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'est énervé  
  
Trowa desserra son étreinte un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et fixa son ami avant de l'interroger  
  
- dis-moi Quatre, tu as parlé de nous ou bien seulement de moi ?  
  
- j'étais pressé de te raconter ce que nous avions fait durant cette semaine, alors oui j'ai peut-être parlé un peu plus de toi mais là n'est pas la question pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
  
- Quatre soupira Trowa, Duo a changé depuis que nous partageons la même chambre, et depuis que nous faisons plus de choses ensembles, je vais te poser une question et je vais te demander de réfléchir à celle-ci nous en reparlerons demain tu veux bien ?  
  
- vas-y je t'écoutes lui répondit Quatre intrigué par les paroles de son ami  
  
- Quatre nous sommes amis et rien de plus, mais pour Duo, je crois qu'il pense que nous sommes plus que des amis, et j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui plaît pas beaucoup.  
  
- je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est idiot, Duo sait bien que si j'étais avec toi, je ne passerais pas autant de temps avec lui, j'ai essayé de lui en parler tout à l'heure mais il n'a rien voulu écouter, pourtant il devrait bien voir que j'ai toujours envie d'être avec lui.  
  
- Quatre pourquoi as-tu toujours envie d'être avec Duo ? C'est à ça que tu devrais penser petit frère dit le pilote à la longue mèche en déposant un baiser fraternel sur son front  
  
Trowa fixa encore un instant Quatre qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, avant de sortir de la chambre, refermant la porte de celle-ci sous le regard de Duo qui allait sortir de la sienne pour aller dans la cuisine, mais il attendit se posant des questions sur le fait qu'en sortant de la chambre il avait vu le pilote 03 descendre en emportant sa couette. Resté seul dans la chambre Quatre se reposa mentalement la question posée par le français pourquoi recherchait-il la compagnie de Duo ? Au fond de lui il le savait, mais il avait tellement peur d'être déçu que le simple fait de l'évoquer lui faisait mal, pourtant un jour où l'autre il devrait bien en parler avec Duo, il le savait il ne pourrait pas cacher ses sentiments indéfiniment  
  
Car ce que je suis, du bleu de mes yeux A la blondeur de mes cheveux Tout ce que je vaux jusqu'aux goût de ma peau Je te les offre en cadeau...c'est  
  
Tout pour toi  
  
Je donnerais n'importe quoi  
  
L'amour que j'ai en moi...c'est  
  
Tout pour toi  
  
Tu es le seul en qui je crois  
  
L'émotion dans ma voix C'est tout pour toi  
  
Quatre devait bien l'admettre Duo ne le laissait pas indifférent, il l'aimait, tout simplement c'était ça ''oui pensa t-il je l'aime et demain j'irai le trouver pour lui dire, je verrais bien comment il réagira après tout qui ne risque rien n'a rien.'' sur ces belles paroles il se tourna dos à la porte, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sans se retourner il s'adressa à la personne  
  
- ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dors pas encore, et je vais mieux, demain c'est décidé, j'irais trouver Duo et je lui ferais part de mes sentiments pour lui. Après j'aviserais  
  
- et je peux savoir quels sont ses sentiments que tu as pour moi lui demanda soudain une voix  
  
Quatre reconnaissant la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui sembla tout à coup pétrifier, il pensait qu'il s'adressait à Trowa pas à Duo, incapable de prononcer une seule parole le jeune empathe se recroquevilla encore un peu plus au fond de son lit rouge comme une écrevisse. Duo s'avança doucement vers le lit de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés attendant que celui- ci se décide enfin à lui répondre, comprenant que le jeune blond ne lui répondrait pas facilement, il le retourna pour que celui-ci puisse le voir, plongea ses deux améthystes dans le regard bleu de Quatre afin d'y trouver des réponses aux questions muettes qu'il pouvait se poser, le pilote de Sandrock toujours tétanisé par les paroles qu'il venait de dire le regardait d'un air perdu tel un petit enfant prit en faute  
  
- BON SANG QUATRE HURLA DUO, TU VAS ME REPONDRE, JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU ENTENDS PAR SENTIMENTS, JE TE JURE QUE JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS DE CETTE CHAMBRE TANT QUE TU NE M'AURAS PAS REPONDU  
  
Alerté par le hurlement de Duo Heero et Wufei étaient sortis de leur chambre, pour voir ce qui se passait, arrivé devant la chambre de Trowa et Quatre ils allaient demander le pourquoi de cette dispute quant Trowa les devança et referma la porte qui était resté ouverte après l'entrée du pilote 02. Heero et Wufei interrogèrent le pilote 03 pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.  
  
- ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une histoire à régler entre eux répondit Trowa avant de s'éloigner sa couette toujours dans ses bras  
  
Wufei haussa les sourcils et repartit dans sa chambre, en maudissant Nataku de l'avoir fait tomber dans une maison de fou. Heero quant à lui ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa le pilote de Heavyarms par le bras, avant de lui demander.  
  
- à ce que je constate (montrant sa couette) tu te retrouve à dormir dans le canapé  
  
- à moins qu'une personne très aimable m'offre l'hospitalité de son lit rétorqua t-il en fixant le pilote 01  
  
- mon lit te sera ouvert avec plaisir, si tu le souhaites, mais je te préviens Barton si tu restes il se pourrais que je ne veuille plus te laisser partir c'est même une certitude lui répondit-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux  
  
- mais je l'espère bien dit Trowa avant de l'embrasser passionnément  
  
Les deux pilotes occupés à s'embrasser n'avait pas vu qu'entre temps Duo qui c'était levé pour s'excuser auprès des autres pilotes d'avoir hurlé restait bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait à a savoir Heero et Trowa en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Quatre surprit par le silence qui régnait d'un seul coup dans la pièce se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, au vu de la scène il reprit aussitôt sa teinte de tout à l'heure à savoir le rouge écrevisse. Duo sentant sa présence derrière lui, referma à son tour la porte, prit Quatre par la main le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, et recommença à le fixer. Quatre ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.  
  
- Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi, oui juste toi  
  
Voilà c'était dit, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.  
  
- tu peux répéter Quatre je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, je pensais que tu aimais Trowa, alors comment peux tu m'aimer moi dit Duo d'une voix un peu rauque incapable de croire ces deux mots qui pourtant il avait bien entendu  
  
Les deux adolescents se fixaient à présent avec une intensité recherchant, l'amour et la tendresse dans les yeux de l'autres.  
  
Ce sont ces petites choses qui brisent mon c?ur Tu n'me fais pas confiance c'est ton erreur Mais surtout n'aie pas peur  
  
Car ce que je suis, du bleu de mes yeux A la blondeur de mes cheveux Tout ce que je vaux jusqu'au goût de ma peau Je te les offres en cadeau...  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Duo rompit le charme, s'avança doucement vers son ami, lui prit le visage entre ses mains avant de lui parler  
  
- je t'aime aussi Quatre, si seulement tu savais à quel point, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie juste toi  
  
Duo déposa ensuite mille baisers sur ses yeux, ses joues, avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser d'une douceur infini, Quatre grisé par la passion qui s'insinuait petit à petit dans son corps, rendit son baiser à l'Américain avec une fougue qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Duo d'abord surprit par la soudaine audace de son futur amant, se laissa un instant déstabiliser, mais reprit bien vite la situation en main ,il approfondit son baiser en demandant l'accès à l'ouverture de sa bouche et s'y insinua, Quatre émit un râle de plaisir quand sa langue rencontra celle de Duo. Ce baiser exprimait bien mieux que des mots tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre il n'y avait plus besoin de mots, a présent c'était à leurs corps de traduire leurs émotions, ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique, c'était des sentiments brutes, la passion, la tendresse, les caresses, les câlins, la douceur, tous synonymes de leur AMOUR  
OWARI  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Voilà fini, j'espère que ça vous à plus, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, moi je me suis bien amusée, heu...tiens il est 4h00 du mat bon ben je crois que je vais aller me coucher, avant je vais quand même l'envoyer.  
  
BIG BISES MAKENA  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
QUATRE : t'as finis ? Makena : oui, t'as aimé QUATRE : oui, oui beaucoup Makena : moi aussi QUATRE : hé maintenant tu fais quoi ? Makena : dodo QUATRE : ha bon ! ... alors moi aussi ....bonne nuit Makena : oui c'est ça bonne nuit dixit Makena déjà dans son lit 


End file.
